


Magic

by penmanshipperxo



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penmanshipperxo/pseuds/penmanshipperxo
Summary: Miguel wakes you up beautifully.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Magic

You toss softly in your sleep, being slightly awoken by the sound of chimes. You almost assume you left the TV on, or someone’s at the door, but you realize neither usually takes place.

As you awake slowly, you automatically turn to your left. You’ve done it for the last three years; as if in a way to make sure you’re not truly in heaven - and actually have the opportunity to love a man as beautiful as Miguel.

No Miguel.

You stretch in an almost feline manner before fetching your black, silked, extremely over-priced robe, and head down the steps. You scan the foyer, before realizing you’ve found the culprit of the suspicious chiming.

Miguel turns automatically, as if he sensed your presence by nature. His eyes soften as he studies you, turning his body from the piano. “ _Querida. _Did I wake you?”__

__

__You chuckle softly, knowing he slightly did, but he looks like such a caught school boy, you let it pass. “No, you didn’t… What are you doing? It’s 5am.”_ _

__

__Miguel reached out his hand to you, signaling that he wanted you to sit down next to him on the cashmere piano bench. “It’s silly, but.. I’ve been practicing every early morning while you slept in.” Your mouth turns into a intrigued mini frown, your hand grazing his back in comfort as his hand trails through your bed hair._ _

__

__“Miguel, I didn’t even know you paid this thing any attention.”_ _

__

__“For you, though.”_ _

__

__You study him intently, not knowing where he’s getting at. “Well, I think the piano is beautiful. Especially sitting right in front of the view of the countryside, but-”_ _

__Miguel cuts you off by kissing your lips softly, and turn back to the keys. You’re actually surprised to see a slight trail of shyness through his features._ _

__“No, mi reina. Your birthday. Remember? It’s next month.. So.. Every day for a few months, I sneak down here when you’re sleeping to finally conquer learning a song I can play for you.”_ _

__

__Your eyes flood automatically. Miguel was thoughtful. He was rich, so he could buy you anything you wanted, and he usually did. But the thought process behind learning a song to play for you surpassed any beautiful diamond he could get you. You breathe in, attempting to catch your breath, before your lips smash against his. You both kiss until you feel as if you’ll suffocate one another by continuing._ _

__

__“Miguel.. this and you, is beautiful.”_ _

__

__“I say that about you every day of my life, _amor. _”___ _

___ _

___You lean your head against his shoulder as he continues to play the keys, happy to be so in love with someone so filled with magic._ _ _


End file.
